


A friend in need...

by Suuchfun



Category: Fortysomething, Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Ronnie Pilfrey - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuchfun/pseuds/Suuchfun
Summary: Kath starts working at the medical practice a few weeks before Pilfrey’s mental breakdown (in the series). She helps him through that and they become friends, maybe even more...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fan fic I've written. I thought there wasn't enough fan fictions about Peter Capaldi's character Ronnie Pilfrey in Fortysomething, so I decided to try and write one myself. Also English is not my native language so be patient with me, I try my best! The story will be a story with many small chapters, their lengths are different, some are longer and some are shorter. They will also be from either Katherine's point of view or Pilfrey's, and that will be clear during the story. 
> 
> This story I dedicate to my dear friend Sarah, who's supported me through it all and helping me and quite frankly without whom it wouldn't even be a story to post. So thank you for the support!  
> I hope you guys will enjoy this story, if you do, please give kudos and leave a comment.

**_ Katherine _ **   


It was a chilly autumn morning and Katherine was having some breakfast.

Katherine was 5' 5¾" tall, had long brown hair and had blue eyes, her body was beautifully curved. Katherine had always been called Kath by people who knew her, she preferred being called Kath.  She was a kind, thoughtful, caring person, yet she’s a strong woman who knew exactly what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to express it. Nor was Katherine afraid of speaking her mind. She’s normally a very confident woman.

As she was having her breakfast she was thinking about what was going to happen today.

Today was a big day, she was starting at her new job. She was going to be a receptionist at a medical practice.

She was excited, but also nervous.

Kath had met the people working there when she went to the interview for the job.

At the medical practice there were three doctor working, one female doctor and two male doctors. The female doctor’s name was Surinder, she had black hair that reached the shoulders, brown eyes and a very kind smile. The two male doctors were called Paul Slippery and Ronnie Pilfrey.

Paul was a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes, he seemed kind but a bit confused. Ronnie, or Pilfrey as most people at the practice called him were quite tall as well, a bit shorter than Paul but still tall, also with short brown hair and his eye colour shift depending on the light, they shift between blue, green and a bit greyish. Beautiful eyes Kath thought.

Pilfrey seemed a bit weird at first, very flirty…But he also seemed like a nice person, the others seemed to be annoyed by him though, that was clear from just that day. Then there was a woman called Rosie that Katherine was going to work with in the reception.

Katherine looked at her phone.

Time to get ready to go to work.

She took a shower and put on some clothes.

In the hallway she picked up her keys and went out to the car and drove away.

She got to the practice early, so far it was only one of the doctors there, Pilfrey.

Katherine put her handbag and coat in the staff room.

“Hello” A manly voice said behind her.

She turned around. It was Pilfrey.

“Oh hello, didn’t hear you entering the room” She said.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” He replied with a smirk.

“Haha, no worries you didn’t.”

“So your first day huh?”

“Yes, it is. I better go to the reception to start working”

“Yes you probably should. About today, could you cancel and reschedule my last two patients, I have a meeting I need to attend.”

“Definitely, I’ll fix it right away Dr.Pilfrey”

“Please call me Ronnie, or at least call me Pilfrey” He said smiling.

“Alright, Pilfrey it is.”

Kath went to the reception and started working.

The day went on smoothly, Rosie was there to help too, to show her how everything was working.

They made a great team, and all the doctors were so nice. Katherine was going to like this place.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weeks later...

 

**_ Katherine _ **

_Some weeks later…_

Time went by and Kath really enjoyed her new job, the others were still very nice to her although there was a tension between the others, especially between Paul and Pilfrey, no one could miss it.

But it was understandable because Pilfrey had started to go on meetings with Paul’s wife with the hope of finding a new job and because he fancied her a lot and wanted to win her over from Paul. This drove Paul mad. Estelle of course didn’t like Pilfrey in that sort of way, she found him creepy, so Kath heard her say to Surinder at one point.

Even though Kath found Pilfrey a bit weird, Kath and he got along very well, in fact he was probably the one she liked most of the people working there.

They usually talked a lot during lunch, and he was always very friendly with her, and very flirty…

Today had been a good day, at first, she’d been to work and the she’d done some shopping and she met up with a friend she hadn’t met for a very long time.

Now she was at home, sitting on the sofa watching tv trying to distract herself from her thoughts, she was nervous about the upcoming days, the practice was going to have an inspector visiting, she knew she had nothing to be nervous about, but she was anyway.

It was all still very new, the workplace and the way they did things were different from her previous work at another medical practice.

As she watched the tv she slowly slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakdown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has dialogue taken from the actual episode of Pilfrey's breakdown, but I've added some more too it.

 

**_ Katherine _ **  


_A few days later…_

Kath was late for work. There had been a problem with her car, so she had to use her bicycle. It had taken an hour. She was never late so she was scared she’d lose her job. But she’d finally reached the practice. _Here we go_ , she thought.

Entering the practice, she heard someone making weird noises.

“hiiiiyaaaaa,, waaahhaa”

What on earth is going on? She thought.

She walked closer towards the sound and noticing Paul, Surinder, Rosie and another man standing next to each other, must be the inspector, damn that’s right they were having an inspection today, they were all watching someone making these noises. It’s Pilfrey. They’re all watching Pilfrey.

“I win…. YOU lose!” Pilfrey says to Paul.

Paul looks at Pilfrey with a concerned look and says, “I think you’re not a well man Pilfrey.”

Pilfrey now raises his leg and foot towards Paul like he’s going to kick him in the face.

As Pilfrey does that Paul puts his finger on Pilfrey’s foot and Pilfrey falls and end up on the floor.

He starts crying.

“Pilfrey not happy. Pilfrey not a happy Pilfrey”

“EVERYONE HATES PILFREY”

“Weep for Pilfrey. Weep for Ronald Evershaw Pilfrey”

He stopped speaking, now he’s just lying on the floor crying while the others are just staring at him.

Kath couldn’t stand this happening to him, she didn’t know what caused this sudden meltdown, but she didn’t like the look of them just staring at him lying there crying.

She walked passed the other and sat down next to him.

“Are you okay?” She asked in a calm way, clearly knowing he wasn’t.

He just kept on crying.

“Come here, lets get you up” She tried to help him up.

She turned to the others that were still staring.

“If you’re not going to help can you at least stop staring? He obviously needs help. “

She remained calm while saying that, although she felt like shouting to them that they should get lost.

She didn’t know Pilfrey that well, since she’d only been working there for a couple of weeks, but he’d been the one who had been the friendliest to her.

No one reached out to help Pilfrey, they just stood there like they were in shock of what just happened.

“Don’t you all have work to do?!” She said, she was getting a bit angry now.

They started moving, Paul and Surinder both walked into a consultant room with the inspector and Rosie walked back to the reception.

Pilfrey was standing up leaning on Kath.

“Let’s get you home.”

Kath turned to Rosie.

“You have to cover for me. I need to take him home.”

Before Rosie had the time to reply Kath and Pilfrey was on their way out from the Surgery.

Kath could lose her job, but right now she didn’t care.

They got outside, they walked up to Pilfrey’s car.

“Where’s your car keys? We have to use your car, mine’s broken down.” She said.

He looked at her with a sad and empty look and started looking for his car keys.

Pilfrey found his car keys and handed them over to Kath, she took them and helped him inside his car. She was excited to drive his fancy car but hid that to him.

She started the engine and drove away.


	4. Chapter Four

**_ Ronnie _ **

How did things get this bad? Ronnie asked himself.

He was going to get the woman he always wanted, he was going to woo Estelle.

She answered his emails, shown him she was interested in him. Only, it wasn’t her.

It was Paul and Estelle’s wee devil of a son who wrote those emails.

He’d made a complete fool of himself.  Dressed in clothes he wouldn’t normally wear. Singing Beatles songs only because she liked it. Or at least that’s what he thought.

Then the situation with inspector, or what he thought was the inspector. It had been their son, Edwin. He got mad, totally lost it.

They all saw his mental breakdown. They stared, and he was sure they wanted to laugh.

He’s not sure what happened after that. All he knows is that he was at home now, and that he wasn’t alone. Kath was there, thank god for that.

“Ronnie?” She was looking at him with a worried look, he’d been lost in a train of thought, not sure for how long.  

“Sorry… did you say something?” he asked, looking at her like a sad puppy.

“I was just saying, why don’t you get changed into something more comfortable and I’ll put the kettle on?” She pointed at his leather vest and the rest of his clothes. The clothes he wore to woo Estelle.

“Oh, right. Ehm.. aye.. I’ll do that…” He walked upstairs and into his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom he walked over to his closet and opened it. Ronnie Pilfrey was a very organised man and his wardrobe was no exception, it was organised after what kind of clothes is was, if they were casual or formal, and how often he wore them.

He often wore a suit and a shirt to work, but when he was at home he liked to wear a t-shirt and jeans or even joggers. That’s what he was going to wear now, a comfy t-shirt and a pair of joggers. He changed his clothes and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Kath was.

He sat down at the kitchen table, as he sat down he looked outside and realised it was dark, he had no idea what the time was.

“Sugar, milk, or just plain?” She asked and gave him a smile.

“Just plain… Thank you.”

“Okay. I always need to have both sugar and milk in my tea or I can’t drink it.” She said trying to make a conversation as she sat down opposite him and handed him a mug. He didn’t reply.

“So…what happened earlier?” She asked, looking at him with a concerned and questioning look.

“I… I’m…not sure…I...” He tried to speak, but his voice was cracking.

“Don’t worry about it! You don’t have to tell me now. I just want you to know I’m here for you!” She put her hand on his.

“I’m here for you Ronnie. I’ll help you the best I can, but I have a feeling you might need help from someone professional as well.” She said, still holding his hand.

He looked at their hands and then looked at her.

She blushed and removed her hand and took a sip of her tea.

They sat in silence for a while until Pilfrey finally spoke.

“Thank you. Really, thank you for caring. And your right. I…I need help.”

“Then we’ll get you help. But we’ll deal with that tomorrow! Now I think you should finish your tea and have some rest, you look tired.”

“Aye… ehm.. will you stay?” he asked.

“Oh, ehm… I think I better go home.”

Oh no, what was he thinking, she probably thought he was hitting on her, she was a beautiful woman she was, but right now he was heartbroken and in need of a friend. He had to explain that to her.

“No, please stay. I need you. As a friend I mean. I’ve got a guest room, you can stay there.”

He looked into her eyes, feeling the tears filling his.

“Please Kath.”

“I need to make a few phone calls… But I’ll stay. For tonight.”

“Thank you.” He said, with a sad smile.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**_ Katherine  _ **

Ronnie had finally gone to sleep, and Kath was talking on the phone.

_“Where are you? I waited for you outside the restaurant for hours.”_ A manly voice said.

“Sorry, something happened at work and I had to deal with that.”

_“Why didn’t you call? Or text??! This is the third time in two weeks that you’ve cancelled on me Kath.”_

“I’m so sorry, James… I really am. There’s a lot going on at work, but I can meet you next week? Are you available on Wednesday?”

_“I’ll have to check my calendar; can I get back to you?”_

“Of course. Call me. I…miss you. Bye”

_“Yeah… Miss you too... Bye”_

He hung up.

She could feel her eyes tearing up.

James was her boyfriend, she met him five years ago. She loved him a lot.

He had to move to Brighton a year ago for work, but they still tried to meet up as often as they could.  It had been a rough year for them both. Although these past few weeks she’d been extra busy with work and she had let him down many times by cancelling. She felt terrible about it. He wouldn’t understand if she told him the truth about today, he’d only be jealous. That’s the kind of guy he was, the jealous type.

She was crying now. It had been an exhausting day.

She turned off her phone and went to sleep.

Kath only slept a few hours, she looked at her watch that was lying on the bedside table, 4 am…She couldn’t sleep longer, there was too much going on inside her head, she was worried about Pilfrey and about her relationship with James.

As she couldn’t sleep Kath decided she’d go to the kitchen and make some tea.

On her way to the kitchen she stopped and thought to herself, _it’s so quiet in here…_

She got into the kitchen, put the kettle on and sat down.

_Thank god it’s a quiet kettle_ she thought to herself as she didn’t want to wake Ronnie.

She sat in the kitchen just looking out through the window into the darkness, thinking and embracing the silence.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the breakdown

**_ Ronnie _ **

Pilfrey had slept all night, but somehow, he still felt exhausted when he woke up.

Yesterday was not a good day at all, but thankfully Kath had been there for him, she helped him and made him realise that he needs help.

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash his face.  _Who are you?_ He asked his reflection in the mirror before he splashed water onto his face.

Downstairs there were sounds coming from the kitchen and he could smell bacon.

“What is this?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“I thought I’d make you some brunch. I’ve been awake for a while, so I thought I’d do something useful.” Kath replied with a smile.

“It smells delicious, but you didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s okay Ronnie, I wanted to do this, plus I needed to eat something myself, why don’t you sit down, and I’ll serve you your brunch in a minute.”

“Thank you...”

Kath kept moving about in the kitchen, it was almost like she lived there, she’d somehow figured out where everything was, Pilfrey just sat there watching her.

“So… Did you sleep well?” She asked.

“Yes… I slept well… you?”

“I slept okay.” As she said it she put a plate with food in front of him.

“So, I’ve made you pancakes, bacon and scrambled egg, there’s also some fruit to go with the pancakes and tea to drink. I hope you’ll like it, if there’s anything you don’t like it’s okay. “

“Wow… Thank you very much Kath.”

He watched her sitting down and she began to eat her pancakes, she noticed him looking at her and she just smiled at him.

Pilfrey began to eat, _this tastes really good_ he thought to himself. They both ate in silence exchanging looks.

This was a weird feeling for Pilfrey, it was a very long time ago he had a woman in his house, or at least a woman who seemed to enjoy his company, they were only friends he knew that, but he was very grateful for her company.

“I think I know what to do” he said, “I’ve got a few therapy groups I know about from work, I think I’ll contact one of them for help.”

She gave him a smile.

“That sounds like a great plan Ronnie, I’ll talk to Paul and the others telling them you need some time off. I must go to the office later today anyway, I need to get my bike. “she said.

 He watched her get up and clearing the table.

“Here, let me help” Ronnie said.

“No, please let me do this you can sit down and finish your cup of tea.” She smiled.

He did as he was told.

Pilfrey considered himself to be a confident man and was rarely embarrassed by anything, but now he felt like he wasn’t worth anything and that tough facade he’d put up had been torn down.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is in the air...

**_ Both _ **

Weeks passed by.

Ronnie had started going to therapy, both alone with a therapist and group therapy.

It helped.

He made progress.

Katherine went back to work.

They met a lot.

When they didn’t meet they texted, sent emails and talked on the phone.

Ronnie couldn’t do it all without her, she’d been a great support.

Things were a bit rocky between Katherine and James, she’d manage to meet him a couple of times since they last talked, but he was jealous of her friendship with Ronnie.

Paul and the others didn’t really talk about Pilfrey, but sometimes they asked Katherine she knew if he’d return, and she simply answered yes.

It would take a few more weeks before he could get back to work. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Katherine _ **

_Ring, ring…Ring, ring…_

Katherine woke up to her phone ringing.

It was 3 am.

Unknown caller.

Katherine answered.

“Hello...?”

 _“Kath?”_ A man’s voice replied.

“Yes? James is it you?”

_“Of course, who else would it be?_

“Why are you calling with an unknown number?”

_“Oh am I? Sorry… I’m using the telephone at work”_

“Why are you at work this late? It’s 3 am love.”

_“I know… I just couldn’t sleep…”_

“Has something happened love?”

_“Nah, I just have a lot on my mind. I’m sorry I woke you up, I just wanted to make sure you won’t forget our anniversary dinner tomorrow.”_

“It’s alright love. Of course I won’t forget it, why would I?”

_“You tell me… You always seem so busy forgetting about our plans, and instead you’re hanging out with that Pilfrey…”_

“That’s not fair, I’ve forgotten about our plans once James, just once… Both of us have been busy lately. But I will show up tomorrow. I’m going back to sleep now. I see you tomorrow. Go home and go to sleep James. Bye. “

She hung up on him before he had the time to reply.

Now she was nervous about tomorrow.

She didn’t want to spend the entire time with him talking about Pilfrey.

They did that the last time.

And the time before that.

And before that.

She had told him about what happened the night she forgot their date, he wasn’t happy that she spent the evening with a man who wasn’t him. She didn’t like his jealousy, but she loved him too much to leave him.

She stayed awake thinking for a while before she fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilfrey is comforting Katherine.

**_ Ronnie _ **

Today had been a good day.

He woke up, went to his therapy group, did some shopping and went back home.

He had just finished his dinner and sat down in his living room putting the tv on.

Out of his pocket he pulled out his phone, he looked at it and dialled Kath’s number, but before he pressed call he remembered that she was on a date with her boyfriend. He did not want to interrupt that, she’d told Pilfrey about how jealous James was of her spending time with him.

Pilfrey liked that though, that someone found him as a threat, that someone thought that Kath, that beautiful woman, would even fancy someone like him.

He liked her.

A lot.

But he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, he appreciated that more than anything.

She was there for him, and he couldn’t thank her enough.

Lost in his thoughts he put down his phone and continued to watch the television.

This programme was boring, but he was too tired to change it.

Slowly his eyes were closing, and he dozed off on the sofa.

_Ring, ring._

What was that?

He woke up, all confused looking for his phone.

 It wasn’t his phone.

What was it then?

It was a short ringing.

_Ring, ring._

He heard it again.

Ah! The doorbell.

He walked to the door and opened it to see Kath standing there. She looked sad, she had been crying he could see that her mascara had been running down her cheeks.

“Are you alright love?” he asked.

“No. Can I come in please?” she replied.

“Of course, silly me.” He stepped to the side so that she could come inside.

She walked inside, and he closed the door behind her.

“Come, let’s sit down on the sofa.”

They walked into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa.

“Do you want a cup of tea love?” He asked her.

She nodded, looking at him with sad eyes, just like she was about to cry any second.

He went into the kitchen and made them both a cuppa.

When he came back into the living room she was crying.

He sat down next to her, gave her the cup of tea and put an arm around her.

“There, there. What happened love? I thought you were with James?”

“I… I was… but… he left me…” She started to cry some more.

“What did you mean he left you? Did he just walk away?”

“He… dumped me Ronnie… we’re finished. I don’t know what to do. “

She took a sip of the tea and put it down on his sofa table.

He put down his cup as well.

“Come here.” He said before embracing her in a hug.

She hugged him back putting her head on his shoulder, wetting his shirt with her tears.

“Did he say why he didn’t want to be with you anymore?” He asked.

These kinds of conversations weren’t really Pilfrey’s strong side, but he tried his best.

He didn’t normally like to talk about feelings, but his therapy helped him with that and so did Katherine.

Now it was his turn to help her.

Katherine took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

“He… he said it was because he couldn’t stand me spending so much time with you. And that he just had enough…”

“Don’t get me wrong, but you deserve someone better Kath.”

She looked at him with a strange look.

Oh no, he’d said something wrong. Stupid, Stupid… Pilfrey!

He was just about to apologise when she kissed him.

At first, he was surprised but then started to relax and kiss her back, the kiss was wet, because of her tears.

Her lips were so soft.

She’d been drinking before she came to his house, he could taste the wine on her lips.

He felt her hands on his chest outside the shirt he was wearing, she moved her hands and started to unbutton his shirt.

He leaned back and stopped kissing her.

“No.” He said.

Nothing else.

She moved back and looked down on the sofa, he could tell she was embarrassed.

“I’m… sorry… I shouldn’t have kissed you…” She said.

“Don’t worry about it Kath. I think we should get you to bed, you need to sleep, and we’ll talk about what happened tomorrow. Alright?”

She nodded. And then he followed her to the guestroom and then went upstairs to go to bed.

He fell asleep quite quickly.

It had been an odd evening for Pilfrey.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_ Katherine  _ **

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kath woke up to a knocking on the door.

“Breakfast ready!” A manly voice said.

Where was she?

She wasn’t at home.

“Are you awake?” The voice said.

She recognised the voice…but who was it?

After a look around the room she remembered.

Everything.

It was Pilfrey.

Oh god… did she really kiss him last night? What was she thinking?

Not that she didn’t like him, she just never thought of him in that way.

He was good looking, she’d always thought that, and now that she knew him a bit better she knew he was very kind deep down and quite vulnerable. She liked that.

But what was she thinking kissing him?

He’d understand, she was sure of it, she’d just been dumped, she was upset. It was okay.

She just hoped she hadn’t ruined their friendship.

The breakfast smelled amazing.

Kath got out of the guestroom and into the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes was wonderful.

Pilfrey, in an apron, cooking breakfast.

He’d cooked a lot of things, just as she did when he was upset.

“Oh what is this?” she said when she entered the room, to let him know she was there.

He turned around, startled by her voice.

“Good morning, I thought I’d treat you to some breakfast. The same you did to me, when I was sad. “

He smiled.

“Thank you so much Pilfrey.”

She smiled back at him.

Both sat down to eat.

When they’d finished the breakfast, there was this awkward silence.

Pilfrey cleared his voice.

“So… we need to talk…about yesterday.”

Katherine sighed.

“I guess we do yes.”

She continued.

“I’m sorry I kissed you, well not really sorry but I’m sorry it happened like that… I was drunk… and well… very upset…”

“You’re sorry the kiss happened like that? So, you mean you really wanted to kiss me?” He smirked.

She blushed.

“Yes… I realised that last night… that I do like you… A lot… more than just friends. But I’m not sure I’m ready for a new relationship just yet. I was and still am heartbroken. I loved James a lot.”

Pilfrey walked up to Katherine and put his arms around her and embraced her into a hug.

“I know you loved him, that’s why I said no yesterday. Not because I didn’t want to but because I didn’t think it was right. I know that you’re heartbroken, and well to be honest I’m not completely over Estelle, but I do like you a lot, I think I’ve known that for a while. If you want to see where this could be heading, we can take it slow.”

She just nodded.

“And just so you know I’m very sexually giving” He added.

She smiled and started laughing.

“Haha, thank you for being you Ronnie!” She hugged him back and gave him a little peck on the cheek.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on...

**_ Both _ **

A few more weeks passed by.

Pilfrey kept on going to his therapy meetings.

He was soon going back to work.

Katherine was still dealing with her breakup from James.

Both of them in need of each other’s support.

They met every day they even stayed at each other’s houses.

In the guest rooms of course.

Pilfrey didn’t want to move to fast into a relationship.

Neither did Kath since she was still heartbroken.

Although Katherine had been stealing a few kisses from Pilfrey.

She had to be the one kissing him, since he didn’t want to pressure her.

She told him that it was okay for him to kiss her. She wanted it. She somehow needed it.

It was an odd feeling for both of them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilfrey is feeling very tense...but Katherine knows just the way to help him relax...

**_ Ronnie _ **

It was the day before Ronnie’s return to the practice.

He was nervous.

Really nervous.

He hadn’t talked with any of his colleagues since his breakdown. He’d only been talking to Kath.

He really needed to apologise to Paul and Estelle. What was he thinking?

He was in love that’s what had happened. Thank god he wasn’t in love with Estelle anymore.

Kath was the only one for him now. Even though they weren’t officially a couple and they hadn’t been making love, he somehow felt she was the one for him.

She had been staying at his for a few nights, in the guestroom, and that made him so happy and made him feel safe, if that is the word to describe it. He really felt like he could be himself around her, she even liked his dorky – bad at – flirting side. He loved it when he made her laugh.

Pilfrey had invited Kath over for dinner, he was going to cook, and she promised to stay at his so that they could go to work together.

He’d planned the dinner in detail, he was going to make lasagne as the main course with a salad to go with it and as a dessert he was going to make chocolate mousse.

The doorbell rang.

Pilfrey hurried to the door, with a huge smile on his lips.

He opened the door and there she was. Oh god she was so beautiful. She’d put on a blue short dress that framed her curves beautifully with a jacket on top of it.

“Hi, come in” He said with a smile.

“Thank you” She said as she walked inside and put her jacket on the coat hanger.

“You look beautiful Kath, like the sea.”

She giggled.

“Aww thank you, gorgeous” She said and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

He blushed.

He just loved it when she kissed him, even though they were in the beginning of their relationship he felt so loved when she kissed him.

“Here let me take your things” He said as he took her bag and walked into the guestroom and put it there.

“Thank you, Ronnie” She said smiling at him as he returned from the guestroom.

“So, what have you cooked? It smells amazing Ronnie!”

“It’s a surprise” He said with a smirk.

They walked into the kitchen and he pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

“Such a gentleman”

He took the lasagne out of the oven and put it on the table.

“I made some lasagne, I hope you like it”

“Oh Ronnie, you know I do, it’s my favourite I’ve told you that, thank you for making it. It looks delicious.”

They had a nice dinner talking a lot.

After the dinner Kath helped Pilfrey with the dishes.

It was getting quite late in the evening.

“I think it’s time to sleep, I need all the energy for tomorrow. Good night Kath.”

“Do you want me to sleep with you?”

“Oh ehm…” Pilfrey got all shy and embarrassed. Should he say yes?

Kath noticed him getting all red in the face.

“Oh, now I realised how that sounded, I didn’t mean sleep with you as in having sex I meant more like sleeping next to you. Just for a bit of company.”

“Right, yes I’d like that. If you really want that, that is.”

“Yes I do want that Pilfrey. As a step forward in our dating and also, I really want to be next to you in case you need me, as a support. I know you are nervous about tomorrow I can feel it. Let me get my things and we can go to bed. “

She got her things and the walked up to his bedroom.

They changed their clothes into their nightwear, Pilfrey tried not to look at Kath too much as she changed, but he couldn’t stop looking at her, damn she was so beautiful.

Both got into the bed, Pilfrey lied on his back and Kath lied next to him with an arm over his stomach.

Pilfrey was nervous. Why wouldn’t he be? He’d be returning to work tomorrow, God knows how the others would treat him. He really made a fool of himself that day. He noticed himself shaking.

“Ronnie, are you okay? I can feel you shaking?”

“I’m… I’m okay… Thank you…”

“Ronnie…. I know you’re not okay. You wouldn’t be shaking if things were okay.”

“You’re right… Can’t keep things from you. I’m just nervous about tomorrow. And well also sharing a bed with you, a beautiful woman. It’s been a long time ago. And here I am an ugly weird man”

“Darling, stop it, you’ve got nothing to be nervous about, I’ll be with you tomorrow and well about tonight, I find you extremely handsome Ronnie, I really do. If I didn’t like you or fancy you I wouldn’t do this”

She kissed him, passionately. Oh god, that really did things to him. The things he wanted to do with her right now. But he had to wait. Neither of them was ready for that yet.

As she kissed him she moved her hand down his stomach, as she reached his boxers she put her hand on top of them and started to gently stroke his member.

He sucked in his abs. Oh how he’d been missing someone touching him there, lately it had only been his sad old hands. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“A..aaa…re you sure about this?” He asked.

“Mhmm, are you okay with it?” She replied.

“Yes. God yes.”

She kissed him more passionately and with more tongue.

She moved her hand inside his boxers and started to touch his member.

He was getting very hard. How did her hand feel so good on his length? It was like it belonged there. Naughty Pilfrey.

Ronnie watched Kath kissing her way down his body. He was breathing more heavily now. He could guess what she was planning and oh how much did he want that now, very much.

She started to pull down his boxers, he helped by lifting his hips, she had some difficulties removing them as he was so hard. Once she’d succeeded she put her hand around his member once again and moved it up and down.

“Mhmm I really like what I’m seeing” She said before she kissed his member.

“Oh fuck…” Pilfrey said.

She put his member into her mouth. What a sight. And what a feeling, too feel her wet mouth around his hard length. He could have come right there and then. Watching his member going in and out of her mouth. He didn’t think he could get any harder, but he was wrong, because what he saw turned him on so much. He felt like he was going to explode.

Shit shouldn’t he do things to her? Touch her? Anything? He couldn’t think straight. He was too far gone.

He was sweating, he could see the sweat on her forehead as well. He was very close now.

“Kath… Oh fuck.. I’m gonna cum” He cried out.

She kept putting his member in and out of her mouth. Pilfrey shut his eyes and put his head on the pillow as he felt himself pulsing and coming into her mouth.

Kath ran to the bathroom quickly to spit his cum out of her mouth. But she returned quickly and lied down next to him as close to him as possible.

He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. He felt fantastic, but a sudden feeling of guilt came over him.

“I’m sorry. I should make you come too and I shouldn’t have cum into your mouth. I’m an idiot”

“What are you talking about Pilfrey? This was about and you relaxing and I don’t care if you come into my mouth, it’s fine, I just don’t like swallowing. You’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ve got plenty of days to give it back to me. I’m not going anywhere.”

She kissed him and then she nuzzled against his chest.

“Now sleep Pilfrey. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

They closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other arms.

Pilfrey’s last thought before he fell asleep was: _what had done to deserve the happiness he felt right now?_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_ Katherine  _ **

_Beep…beep… beep…_

The alarm rang.

Pilfrey turned it off.

Katherine woke up and she felt cosy and warm. She felt someone else’s arms around her and realised she was lying next to Pilfrey. She felt very safe, in fact it was a while ago she had felt this safe.

God how she had missed having someone holding her like this. She kept her eyes closed and didn’t want to get out of bed to go to work.

She thought about last night, she doesn’t normally like to give head, but somehow it felt different last night, she really wanted the best for Pilfrey and she wanted to pleasure him. She even liked it. And she noticed that he did too.

How she’d gotten to care for him, she liked him, a lot.

She felt his lips against her shoulder, so soft.

“Morning” He whispered.

She turned around and kissed him on the lips, a gentle peck.

“Good morning”

Katherine smiled.

So did Pilfrey.

Kath looked at the watch on the bedside table.

“Time to get up, handsome” She said.

Pilfrey blushed and laughed, a nervous laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Katherine asked.

“Because, I’m not an attractive man and you called me handsome”

“Nonsense Pilfrey, you are a very attractive man, I find you very attractive, which is why I called you handsome” She said and kissed him on the lips before getting out of bed.

“Time to get up, we will be late for work otherwise Ronnie” She said and pulled the duvet off of him.

“Heeey, it’s cold”

She looked at him realising he was still naked after last night, his member was hard, she could see him noticing her looking at his member, he quickly covered himself with the duvet again.

Kath walked over to him, kissing him and whispering

“I still like what I’m seeing” She winked at him and then walked out of the room. 

Katherine walked down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them both.

Pilfrey joined her shortly, he was dressed for work.

They had breakfast in silence, she knew he was nervous and wanted peace and quiet.

Once Katherine had finished the breakfast she took a quick shower and put on some tights, a black skirt and a white blouse.

She walked down the stairs and saw Pilfrey waiting by the door.

He looked at her from top to bottom.

“Wow. You… You look amazing, love.”

“Thank you, Ronnie, you don’t look so bad yourself” She said walking up to him kissing him on the cheek.

“Let’s go” She said.

They went outside and got into the car and drove away.

It was Katherine who drove, Pilfrey was too nervous and unfocused to drive.

Soon they arrived at work.

They stood outside for a while, she turned to him.

“It will be alright Ronnie, I’m here for you along the way and remember to breathe” She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

He took her hand.

“Let’s go inside”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilfrey's return to the office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter are taken from the actual episode of his return and some parts are completely made up.

**_ Ronnie _ **

Pilfrey was very nervous, he hadn’t seen Paul and the others since his breakdown. They must hate him. Thankfully Kath was there to support him through it all.

They went inside the practice.

Only Surinder and Rosie was there.

Katherine went to the staff room to leave their coats while Pilfrey sneaked up on Surinder.

“Hello Surinder!”

She turned around.

“You’re back!”

“Yes I am. I don't know for how long, but I'm back” He said. “I’ve fought with my demons, and I think I’ve won” He continued.

“You’re early too” She said looking at her watch.

“I am.”

Katherine walked into the reception gave him a calming look and sat down and started working.

“I’ve taken I've had therapy. Much, much, much therapy. I've grown, I've changed, I've developed. Have you read the Little Book of Growth and Change?” He continued.

“No” She replied.

“No…All right, it's in Chinese…I've taken a long, hard, good and intensive look at myself, and I didn't like what I saw. I saw I saw a twisted, twisted, twisted individual.“

No change there, then.” She said.

“Say again?” Pilfrey said.

What was she meaning? Was she serious? He’d been working so hard to change, was he still the same?

“Joke” She said raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, good…Joke…Good joke.” He replied laughing a bit awkwardly.

Okay so she was joking. He’d never been good at getting jokes, especially not when someone joked about him.

He walked over to Katherine.

“Who’s my first patient?” He said.

“A Mr. Jenkins… He’s sitting over there” She pointed at a tall man with grey hair and glasses.

“Great, I’ll go and get him.” Pilfrey walked over to the patient and they went to his room.

The day went on, and when he didn’t see patients the was spent trying to prove that he’d changed by helping Surinder and Estelle help Paul who they were convinced being an alcoholic. They all had been very nice to him, even Paul. Pilfrey had even hugged Paul when seeing him.

It had been a tiring day so far...

Before the day ended Pilfrey asked Katherine to join him in his room.

Once she had entered the room Pilfrey pushed her up against the wall, closed the door and locked it…

“Pilfrey…?”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine gets a "treatement" from Dr. Pilfrey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sexual explicit content...

**_ Katherine _ **

Pilfrey had asked her into his office…

She was curious to find out why.

Once she got inside his office he pushed her against the wall while closing and locking the door.

She could feel his body close to hers as he pressed himself against her. 

What was he doing?! Damn this was hot… she thought.

“Pilfrey…?!”

“Whaat…what are you doing?” She stuttered.

He didn’t reply he just started kissing her. Passionately. She could feel her bottom lip being sucked into his mouth.

Him kissing her like this really aroused her.

While he kissed her, she could feel his hands moving slowly down her body.

Then he slowly moved his hands up her body.

He unbuttoned her blouse and started to massage her breasts on top of her bra.

His long slim fingers somehow seemed to fit around her breasts perfectly.

She could feel his long fingers moving to her back unclasping her bra.

“Pilfrey! What if someone hear us?”

“You better stay quiet then” Pilfrey purred biting her bottom lip, kissing his way down her neck to her breasts.

His lips felt so soft against her skin.

She leaned against the wall while he kissed her breasts moving his tongue around her nipples. 

She moaned.

While she could feel his wet tongue around her nipples she could also feel one of his hands moving down to her thigh, gently sliding towards where she wanted it the most.

She helped pulling up her skirt, as he removed her tights.

Pilfrey sank down to his knees, moving the fabric of her panties to one side.

She could feel his tongue against her clitoris, he started to circle his tongue.

He put on of her legs over his shoulder.

Damn he knew what he was doing.

She moaned loudly.

Pilfrey reached up to her mouth with one hand, placing a finger on her lips.

“shhh, you have to be quiet darling” He continued licking her pussy.

She could feel herself getting really wet. So did Pilfrey.

He gently pushed one of his long slim fingers inside of her while still licking her.

“Oh…fuck...” She gasped.

She could feel his finger moving in and out of her faster and faster, hitting her g-spot every time.

Katherine was getting closer and closer to orgasm.

She’d wanted someone to touch her there for so long.

She had wanted Ronnie to touch her there, and now he did, she wouldn’t last long.

Ronnie stopped licking her and stood up kissing her on the lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth while pushing another finger inside her.

Fingering her faster she arched her back and her body started shaking as the waves of climax came over her.

As she climaxed she cried out his name. 

"Rooonniee..."

Katherine felt herself being held by Ronnie as she came down from the waves of the orgasm.

She kissed him on the lips.

She started to move her hands down his body, seeing the obvious arousal in his trousers she tried to open his belt, but he stopped her.

“No… Darling. This was about you. It can wait” Pilfrey said kissing her.

“Let’s get your clothes back on and we should probably get back to work before people start asking were we are”

“You’re probably right” She said putting her bra back on.

She got dressed and gave Pilfrey a long kiss before unlocking the door and walking out of his office.

Damn he was good.

How she’d grown to like him, she even loved him.

Where had this wonderful man been all her life?


End file.
